The seven days
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Siete días, siete cosas que hacen entre ellas.
1. Cosplay

"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"

Será multi fandom, así que espero que les guste :D

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Seven Days<span>_**

**_Day one: Cosplay_**

**_Swan queen_**

Cuando Emma llegó toda emocionada supe qué me diría. Era Halloween después de todo, así que trataría de pedirme que nos disfracemos, aun teniendo diecisiete…esa chica jamás crece por dios.

—Regina, Reginaaa—Me llamó y al encontrarme me abrazó con mucho cariño.

Yo suspiré, porque de no ser por sus abrazos trataría de quitársela y decirle que no.

Preocupando es tan niña y emocionada le cuesta mucho, así que solo dejo que sea como ella quiera.

—Vale…pero ¿De qué nos vestiremos?

—Fácil—Me dijo igual de emocionada— Tu de reina malvada y yo de princesa o zombie, pero lo primero va mejor con lo tuyo

—Una reina malvada… ¿En serio?

—Sí

—Si no queda otra…—Y dejé que lo traiga, me voy a arrepentir tanto…

**_Hannily_**

Hanna se había vestido de gatubela sexi, y yo decidí de hacerle juego y ser Batgirl.

Así era ella Selena y yo Stephanie Brown o Bárbara Gordon.

De esa forma nos terminamos de vestir y nos fuimos a lo de la cumpleañera que hacía la fiesta de temática de Halloween a pesar de ser treinta aún.

Espero que sea divertido.

**_Korrasami_**

_Tienes que estar de broma_

—Asami… ¿Qué haces con esa cosa?—Le pregunte al verla de traje de Supergirl Kara, pero solo me sonrió.

—Vamos, Mako no quieres bromear con Suyin, ¿No crees que será divertida la cara de terror de Lin?

—Te matará Korra, a ambas

—Y tu hermano

—Oh…ese idiota

—Y entonces ¿Es eso un sí?

Suspiró, la verdad no tenía nada que hacer así que…

—Vale… pero solo por el rato

**_Fleurmione_**

—Pero… ¿A qué viene eso?—Le pregunté a Hermione que se vistió de un personaje famoso en el mundo muggle. La verdad no entiendo por qué, así que decidí encontrarla y preguntarlo.

—Porque es Halloween mi amor—Y llegó hasta donde estaba, se sentó en la cama al lado. Yo apenas había abierto los ojos segundos atrás solo para verla y ahora lo tenía cerrados, ella aprovecho para besarme el cuello y hacerme cosquillas con ello, cosa que siempre le prohíbo.

Yo me río y ella sabe que logró su cometido, pero todo sea por sentir en mi piel su respiración en ella. También por sentir su tacto, lo amaba.

—Claro…pero ¿Por qué lo celebramos nosotras? Que yo lo sepa es cosa de niños y tu y yo estamos por los veinte y más—Le di espacio para acostarse junto a mí.

Y lo hizo, se quedó a mi lado abrazando mi cintura, de frente y de costado.

—Porque es divertido, además no es como si saldríamos a pedir dulces, solo recibimos a los niños así, y también iremos de esta forma a lo de Ginny que hizo una fiesta o algo, que será esta noche.

**_Choluna_**

Cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura supo enseguida de quién era. Así que sonrío y los acarició, cosa que fue tomada como un consentimiento y la otra apegó su cuerpo a la espalda de Cho.

—Mi amor, ¿Qué haces? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?—Le preguntó la morena y volteó a recibir un dulce y algo largo beso de Luna.

Habían comenzado a salir hace un tiempo, porque Luna sintió la necesidad de ser amigas y luego Cho quiso más y más.

—Sí, pero tenemos que planear nuestros disfraces para la fiesta de Halloween de nuestra casa de mañana a la noche

—Oh…cierto, bueno ya veré de qué me visto

—Yo pensé de Yeti—Dijo la rubia y causó risa de la otra.

—Sí mi amor, serías muy abrasable y me encantaría.

—Genial, está hecho entonces.

**_Ginny/Gabrielle_**

_Pero qué hace esta mujer_

—Ginny…Ginny, ¿Qué se supone que haces?—Se estaba vistiendo y maquillando como un terrible payasos, de esos que solo aparecen en las pesadillas más feas

—Oh, me preparo tan solo, tenemos mi fiesta esta noche

—Ah…no, no me acordé

—Pero ¿Cómo que no? Te lo dije al menos mil veces

—Bueno, no te enojeees, ya buscaré algo rápido, apuesto que Fleur tiene varios trajes que no se animó a ponerse—Le respondió y besó la mejilla abrazándole por la espalda, de forma dulce.


	2. Cambio de ropa

**_Day two: Cambio de ropa_**

**_Swan Queen_**

Ver a Emma en mis vestidos negros cortos ajustados, no sabía si debía darme excitación o molestia porque los está usando sin preguntarme primero, así que solo me quedé mirándole severamente, o así lo quise porque me miró con cara de perro mojado así que no pude hacer más que suspirar y rendirme, esa mujer tenía todo para ganarme en lo que sea.

**_Hannily_**

Cuando Hanna despertó la resaca que tenía le estaba matando, ¿Por qué bebió tanto, por el amor a todo lo bueno…tenía que haberse cuidado un poco más, solo un poco, ya que ahora se sentía fatal. La cabeza se le partía y sentía unas horrendas nauseas.

—Buenos días amor, perdón si te desperté con el ruido, preparaba el desayuno—Le dijo Emily apareciéndose en el cuarto.

Hanna se frotaba la cabeza como si eso le quitara el dolor, y así recibió una taza de chocolate caliente, un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

—Se que odias las pastillas pero no había otra opción

Así la otra solo gruñó como respuesta, era algo que no podía hacer nada por ello. La otra chica se sentó a su lado para verla tomar su desayuno con tranquilidad, y eso le dio ternura, que porque aunque tuviera cuidado terminaba siempre con un bigote de leche con chocolate, así que la otra se lo quitó a besos. Unos lento y cuidadosos, lamió su labio superior y sintió la combinación perfecta de su labial de sabor y la leche con chocolate.

Así la otra solo se quedó mirando con cara de no entender nada cuando se separó.

Hoy tenía que buscar ropa nueva, tenía que cambiar su forma de vestir aunque a Hanna le encantara pero se sentía muy fuera de lugar cuando se veía con la otra frente al espejo.

**_Korrasami_**

Cuando me quedé sin qué ponerme terminé optando por uno de esos lindos uniformes de Asami, cosa que me quedaron bien, salvo en los pechos… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que tiene menos?

Algo frustrada por eso me fui a hacer cosas de Avatar, ya saben, mantener la paz a base de revisar aburridamente todo lo que tenía que hacer en la república.

Y cuando Asami descubrió eso se quedó extrañada.

Le preguntó qué hacía con su ropa, pero terminó recibiendo una larga sesión de tierno y lindos besos que adoró, aunque no le respondió nada.

La otra chica se rió por la cara de no entender nada de Asami, pero no era de molestía para nada.

**_Fleurmione_**

Cuando Fleur vio que Hermione usaba de nuevo su uniforme de Hogwarts, y se preguntó cómo se vería con uno de Beauxbatons, así que le dijo que se lo probara, a cambio ella usaría el de ella.

Cuando lo hizo se quedó que no se aguantó las ganas.

—Nos vamos ya de la Madriguera—Le anunció Fleur, así la otra terminó siendo llevada a su departamento en Francia.

La otra mujer se quedó sonriendo, fue rápidamente alzada para llevarla a donde estaba la cama, y pasó sus manos directamente por debajo de su pollera. Con una sonrisa se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba.

**_Choluna_**

Era de noche, así cuando quiso tener a Luna en sus brazos, extrañaba tanto sus charlas bizarras, y sentir sus brazos por su cuello, llenando de besos a la otra chica.

Pero tenía que ayudar con los trabajos familiares en Estados Unidos.

Así que no tenía a su novia por un tiempo, bastante largo, casi un mes y eso le estaba matando, deseaba tanto volver a la casa que compraron para ambas pero sabía que eso solo traería problemas porque tenía que quedarse aquí.

Pero una noche se sorprendió, tenía a Luna acariciando su cabello con amor. Y se sorprendió de ello.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Le preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos, se había quedado dormida en un sillón, y la otra la tenía encima de sus piernas.

—Mimándote—Lo dijo tiernamente como lo más obvio del mundo también.

—Ya, lo sé pero, no entiendo—Se quedó confundida, se suponía que no podía visitarla por asuntos que su padre le mantenía ocupada.

—Es que mi padre se fue a donde sus amigos, así que tenía la semana libre, ayer no pude llegar, pero desde hoy me quedo contigo, claro si quieres.

—Por supuesto…pero espero que no te moleste tener que usar mi ropa, porque veo que no trajiste nada de nada

—Claro que no me molesta amo tu ropa, además huele a ti, y es delicioso.

**_Ginny/Gabrielle_**

Cuando la otra le encontró con esa extraña combinación de sus ropas. Ginny llevaba su camisa rosa, su short, la primera está bastante abierta mostrando su lindo corpiño negro.

No pudo evitar reír, y por ello se ganó una serie de besos.

No entendía el por qué de su obsesión con vestirse con su ropa, según ella era porque olía a ella.


	3. Cucharita

**_Day tree: Cucharita_**

**_Swan Queen_**

Lo que más amaba Emma, era la sorpresa de que a Regina le agradaran los abrazos mientras estaban acostadas en la cama. Por ello cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la espalda supo que era la chica, y sonrió, le hizo suspirar. Amaba cuando hacía eso, amaba tenerla contra la espalda, era algo medio tonto, pero le encantaba y así podía dormir.

**_Hannily_**

Cuando despertó tenía a Emily abrazándole por detrás, pero no se apartó ni nada parecido, por el contrario, disfrutó cada segundo que su respiración tibia pasó por su cuello. Lo amaba.

Le encantaba que su novia sea tan tierna con ella.

_Dios, es imposible no amarla_

Y así volteó y terminó abrazándole de frente.

—Te amo—Susurró

**_Korrasami_**

Los abrazos era lo mejor que Korra hacía, siempre a todo momento.

Cuando despertaba Asami tenía a Korra en frente besándole y abrazándole.

Mientras desayunaba, se cambiaba, bañaba, estudiaba, trabajaba, dormía.

Dios, todo el tiempo y lo amaba así que por supuesto no se quejaba para nada y nunca lo haría.

Así que cuando hacían cucharita estaba sonriendo a más no poder.

Cada vez era más feliz con ella y no podía ocultarlo, no podía esperar a pedirle matrimonio.

**_Fleurmione_**

Cada vez que se quedaban viendo algo, ya sea un libro o película, lo hacían acostadas porque a Fleur le encantaba abrazar a la chica desde atrás, pasando sus manos por sus caderas, así que se quedó feliz con ello.

A Hermione no le molestaba, por el contrario, sentía que era lo mejor, muy placentero.

**_Choluna_**

Cho abrazó a Luna haciéndole caer al sillón de su sala común. La otra chica comenzó a reír.

—Choo, Cho…linda tengo que estudiar—No paraba de reír.

La otra solo siguió esparciendo besos en su cuello, hombro, y lentamente le bajaba la camisa.

—Va a terminar viniendo alguien.

Pero poco o nada le importaba, porque quería a Luna para ella sola, y a la otra no era que le molestara. Pero a Marietta ya la tenían harta con sus grandes muestras de amor público, aunque a los demás le daba igual, porque entre eso y ver a Ron con Lavender, eso era mejor obviamente.

—Ohh…contigo no tengo resistencia—Dijo la chica y la volteó y comenzó a besarle con amor. Acariciando su cara, espalda posando una pierna por su entrepierna.

**_Ginny/Gabrielle_**

Llegó de un largo partido de las Hollyheads contra Puddlemore United, por lo que llegó hasta su casa hecha un mar de lodo y muerta de cansancio.

Al bañarse y salir desnuda se encontró con una Gabrielle durmiendo en su cama, amaba cuando se quedaba en su casa, tenía que ofrecerle pronto vivir juntas porque la quería tener con ella todo el tiempo posible.

Y sin importarle el hecho de seguir desnuda, se fue hasta donde estaba, y se acostó a su lado, y se aseguró de poner las manos de la chica alrededor de su cintura, y al hacerlo, aun estando dormida, la rubia se apretó contra su espalda, era un movimiento inconsciente.

Sonrió ante eso, le encantaba.


	4. Películas y videojuegos

**_Day four: Ver una película/Jugar a un videojuego_**

**_Swan Queen_**

Cuando Emma terminó de trabajar fue a su casa, estacionó el auto y con la llave en mano abrió. Así vio a la otra mujer sentada contra el sillón pero sin estar encima. Tenía en la mano el control de la playstation 4, que era de ella, pero no entendía por qué lo tenía si ella simplemente no era de las que jugaban a eso.

Pero aun más se sorprendió al descubrir que le había pasado el nivel que tanto le costaba a ella, cosa que le tomó desprevenida que sea tan buena en ello.

Así que al verla así dormida, sintió muchísima ternura.

—Oh mi amor…siempre sigues sorprendiéndome—Y la abrazó con cariño, aun así por suerte no despertó. Así que la alzó y con cuidado se la llevó a la cama.

Mientras ella haría la cena.

La amaba tanto…

**_Hannily_**

Cuando tenían que ver una película, Emily dejó los videojuegos a un lado y se sentó al lado de su novia.

Pero terminó durmiéndose al rato, porque tanto deporte, tanta natación la tenía destrozada.

Suerte que Hanna no se hacía problema, veía sola la película en la cama y abrazó a la otra mientras dormía, deseándole dulces sueños.

**_Korrasami_**

Cuando el día de ver películas llegó, Korra se preparó su comida y bebida, se sentí frente al televisor acostándose en el sillón.

Asami muerta de sueño bajó de su cuarto se le tiró encima. Estuvo demasiado tiempo en el trabajo así que moría de cansancio. Estaba entre sus piernas, así que simplemente podía sentir como Korra se movía un poco de forma espasmódica ya que le tocaba su entrepierna y eso la tenía mal, porque comenzaba a excitarse.

Cuando la parte más importante de la trama pasó fue cuando no pudo más.

—Maldición Asami—Y la chica despertaba con lentitud, y antes de poder preguntar nada recibió un beso cargado de deseo y terminaron haciéndolo allí mismo.

_Al diablo las noches de película, que sean de sexo, _Pensó Korra.

**_Fleurmione_**

Era noche de película en la casa de Delacour y Granger.

Así que simplemente pusieron a ver una larga lista de películas entre de terror y romance, porque a una le gustaba un genero y a la otra otro.

Terminaron durmiendo en el sillón, a eso de la madrugada o más temprano que eso la rubia despertó y se llevó a la otra a la cama para seguir durmiendo, y solo en sus brazos pudo conciliar el sueño.

**Choluna**

Desde que Cho le propuso que vivieran juntas y la otra aceptó, que no fueron a ver una película donde los muggles iban. Así que esa noche le invitó a una cita, cenarían en un restaurante y luego verían alguna romántica fantasiosa como les gustaba a ambas, a Cho lo primero y Luna lo segundo.

**_Ginny/Gabrielle_**

—Eso no es justo, ¡No es justo!—Se molestó Gabrielle al ver como Ginny reiniciaba el capítulo cada vez que tenía que tomar una decisión difícil en el juego.

Así que molesta, decidió irse, pero la otra la tomó desprevenida y la tiró al suelo, fue de forma más suave de lo que creyó, se le puso encima y le miró fijamente.

—No te molestes….vamos amor, es que sino el final se arruina y será uno malo—Le dijo pero la otra seguía molesta—Vale…—Entonces intentó otra cosa, que fue subirle la camisa contra su voluntad y comenzó a besar su estómago y soplar contra su piel haciendo un sonido gracioso y la otra llegó a reír hasta lagrimear.

—B-Basta, ¡Dios basta!—Chilló y la otra solo siguió

—Hasta que no me perdone y volvamos a jugar y tomar chocolate caliente

—N-No, eres una tramposa

Y lo hizo incluso más fuerte, y la otra se quedó casi muerta luego de que termino, estaba sudada, jadeando, y temblando, podía sentirla en su abdomen aun.

—Sabes cuánto me excitas así…—Le dijo y la otra negó—Que le den a los juegos—Y así se le volvió a posar encima, y comenzó a besarle, por el cuello, el pecho, acarició todas las partes de su cuerpo, y la otra lo sintió tan bien.

No tardaron mucho en pasar todo el camino y cuando lo hicieron terminaron más sudadas y jadeantes. Gabrielle temblaba por el orgasmo muy fuerte que tubo.

—Eres…una…tramposa…y boba—Pero un beso le hizo callarse, y lo recibió con gusto y una sonrisa.


	5. Cumpleaños

**_Day five: Cumpleaños_**

**_Swan Queen_**

Cuando fue el cumpleaños de Emma, Henry y Regina prepararon todo para hacerlo especial.

Ruby quería hacerle como una segunda despedida de soltera, pero a Regina no le cayó nada bien eso, así que tuvo que resistir.

Recibió de todo tipo de regalos, algunos muy tiernos y otros pervertidos, como el re Ruby que tenía una tanga y otra lencería erótica.

Pero lo mejor que tuvo como regalo fue lo que llegó a la noche.

**_Hannily_**

El cumpleaños de Hanna había llegado y como en años anteriores por culpa de todo el tema de A. Así que este año sus amigas se aseguraron de hacer la mejor fiesta sorpresa.

Y así fue, o al menos hasta que llegó Mona. Seguía loca así que fue algo malo.

Pero Emily le consoló luego.

**_Fleurmione_**

El cumpleaños de Fleur se acercaba y su hermana menor junto con su novia hacían los preparativos, pero la otra no sabía que Hermione iba a proponerle matrimonio ese día.

Así que cuando el día llegó Fleur casi tiene un paro cardíaco por ello.

—Oh dios santo pensé que nunca lo preguntarías—Dijo llorando y recibió una sonrisa calma de la otra—Sí dios, claro que Sí—Le dijo y la otra chica fue muy feliz.

**_ChoLuna_**

Era el cumpleaños de Luna esa noche y fue una gran fiesta afuera de su casa, así que pasaron el día festejando, había llegado toda la familia Weasley pero lo más complicado fue ver a los Chang, porque seguía haciéndole sentir nerviosa, pero Cho siempre le calmaba, aunque era muy raro que Luna esté nerviosa.

Aun así pasaron un muy buen día y aun mejor noche.

**_Ginny/Gabrielle_**

La chica sentía que quería dormir, y solo eso, pero era su cumpleaños y sería de mala educación marcharse incluso antes de la torta…así que con todas sus fuerzas intentó no dormirse.

Suerte que La otra lo descubrió porque le cubrió y le hizo dormir en su espalda, nadie es dio cuenta, y ella se pasó charlando y acariciándole la cabeza.

Solo le despertó a la hora de cantar.

Pero se la llevó a la cama pronto luego de despedir a todo.

—Duerme bien—Y la besó.

.


	6. Beso

**_Day six: Beso_**

**_Swan Queen_**

Cuando despertaba siempre tenía un beso de los buenos días.

Cuando dormía también pero de las buenas noches.

Al irse se despedían con un beso.

Pero solo cuando estaba triste tenía un abrazo de Emma, pero le gustaba así.

**_Hannily_**

Cuando Hanna se cansó de estudiar en el club de estudio fue a buscar a Emily, pero por mala suerte estaba en la biblioteca, parecía haber recién llegado porque su taza de café estaba aun llena.

Así que cansada y con sueño se acostó en las sillas, al juntar un par pudo hacerlo. Y se quedó con su cabeza sobre sus piernas, con ello fue feliz.

Emily no tuvo ni que mirar para saber que era ella, y le besó la frente para dejarle dormir, después de todo tenía que terminar algo del colegio para mañana así que no podía irse por más que quisiera hasta no terminar.

Así que quedó allí.

**_Korrasami_**

Los besos entre ambas no se hacían esperar nunca, ni cuando no había tiempo para ello, porque simplemente era lo que más le gustaba a ambas, sobre todo a Korra que sentía los besos de Asami muy dulces, demasiad, eran una droga y ella su adicta, también era como algo muy adorable.

Así que eso era lo que hacían siempre que les permitía el tiempo.

Solo su primer beso fue rápido y apurado, torpe pero tierno.

**_Fleurmione_**

A Fleur le encantaban los besos sorpresa de la otra, su esposa, cosa que estaba emocionada y amaba decirlo, amaba llamarla así también, así que siempre que podía lo hacía, a su hermana y madre le parecía adorable.

Así que sin más así era su día, tenía que esperar a que volviera del ministerio donde trabajaba como ministro, siempre quiso serlo más desde que el anterior fue un desastre en su mandato.

Y al hacerlo estaba muerta de sueño, así que la recibió con un poco de café de su preferido el bien negro, y la dejó dormir abrazándole, mientras ella terminaba unos trabajos para su jefe.

Le besó en los labios para que descanse tranquila, y así lo hizo.

**_ChoLuna_**

Cho regresaba siempre tarde, y eso a Luna nunca le molestaba, pero si la recibía con una sonrisa y comida, cosa que a Cho le hacía sentir demasiado consentida, pero bueno, así era su novia y no podía evitarlo.

Cuando la chica volvió la recibió con un abrazo y muchos besos, la otra fue muy feliz y le pidió su podía ir a hacer algo afuera luego de comer.

**_Ginny/Gabrielle_**

Gabrielle no terminó de bañarse cuando una mano se pasó por su abdomen, bajando, bajando hasta su pubis y más abajo inclusive.

No tuvo que ni darse vuelta para saber que esa manito tibia y suave era de su novia.

Así que sonrió, y la volteó para besarle, era muy rico su labial, siempre de fresa, lo amaba, también la suavidad y grosor de estos, podía pasar una vida así, y aun así no estaría satisfecha jamás.


	7. Saliendo con amigos

**_Day seven: Saliendo con amigos_**

**_Swan Queen_**

Era día de, como a ellas les gustaba llamar,

_De salida en grupo_

Pero más bien era más como una cita grupal, porque todos iban en pareja, Mary con su novio, ella con Emma, y Ruby con la nueva conquista, una chica dulce y encantadora llena de pecas y pelo castaño claro llegando a confundirse con rubio.

Era divertido, cada vez que lo hacían terminaban divirtiéndose mucho, saliendo a comer, a una feria, a ver película, a simplemente pasear por el parque, lo que sea les venía bien.

**_Hannily_**

Feliz abrazó a Emily, hoy salieron de compras con sus amigas, y Aria no podía dejar de reír al ver cómo la chica no dejaba de abrazarle a su novia.

Hace un mes y medio que sabían de su relación aunque llevaban como tres, le tomó tiempo a Emily sentirse cómoda con contarles, pero al final lo hicieron, bueno ella acompañó y la otra habló.

Hanna se la pasó colgada de Emily quien la mimaba tiernamente, mientras caminaban hasta el centro donde comprarían la ropa.

Al fin y al cabo fue un día tranquilo, solo los celos de Spencer lo hicieron algo extraño.

**_Korrasami:_**

Cuando despertó esa mañana se alegró, porque sabía que podía tener por fin el día que tanto quería con su novia y sus amigos, pero no sabía que a Asami eso no le parecía, porque prefería tener tiempo a solas con ella, así que cuando la hora llegó simplemente tuvo que resignarse.

Obvio que luego se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, así que le compensó de una forma que no se arrepentía de haber ido para nada

**_Fleurmione_**

Salir con amigos era como una costumbre ya, para lo que sea pero últimamente más para ir hacia Hogsmeade para tomar algo, era entretenido.

Agradeció a quien sea que inventara el Torneo de los Tres magos, porque gracias a ello tenía a Fleur para ella sola durante el tiempo de práctica y luego de que terminaban los retos.

Así que simplemente disfrutaban juntas cada día juntas, desde dormir juntas hasta los besos y abrazos.

**_Choluna_**

Amaba tenerla por fin a Luna en su casa, así que le molestó un poco tener que hacer de su día una salida de amigos cuando solo quería quedarse con ella toda la noche y no ver ninguna película a menos que sea con su novia.

Pero no tenían de otra, así que con Hermione y Harry salieron a pasear hasta que se hizo hora de la película.

Aunque no se queja más porque llegó a besarle toda la función así que casi ni vio la película.

**_Ginny/Gabrielle_**

La otra chica simplemente estaba feliz por tener a Gabrielle para ella todo el fin de semana, más cuando la otra chica se pasó toda la semana pasada estando con sus amigos en salidas y todo, pero simplemente estaba contenta de al menos contar con dos días más con ella, porque a pesar que vivieran juntas, siempre tenía trabajo que le alejaba de ella y comenzaba a cansarle.

Pero por suerte con su compensación llena de cariño y mimos era feliz, así que dejó el tema por la paz, al menos por ahora.


End file.
